Ninja Scrolls
by Xx.King Aaliyah.xX
Summary: At the dawn of Japan's Azuchi-Momoyama period, two rival clans of ninja, the Senju of Konohagakure and the Uchiha District, are engaged in a bitter blood feud that has spanned for centuries. The leader of Senju, Hashirama, tired of all the blood shed, makes an agreement with the leader of Uchiha, Madara, to form a No-Hostility Pact but only if Madara gets something in return.
1. Chapter 1

**~*Ninja Scrolls*~**

**Summary: **At the dawn of Japan's Azuchi-Momoyama period, two rival clans of ninja, the Senju of Konohagakure and the Uchiha District, are engaged in a bitter blood feud that has spanned for centuries. The leader of Senju, Hashirama, tired of all the blood shed, makes an agreement with the leader of Uchiha, Madara, to form a No-Hostility Pact to put an end to the centuries old hatred but under one condition that Madara explained that he must have the hand of Hashirama's youngest grand daughter.

A/N: This story is loosely based off the novel _The Kouga Ninja Scrolls_ by Futaro Yamada. If you don't know, you'll probably recall the anime _Basilisk_ is also based off the book. If you never seen it, I highly suggest you do. Tragic...made me cry.

**XxXxX**

"Lord Hashirama, are you completely sure about this?" Tobirama questioned him, "How do you know if we can trust them after-" Hashirama raised his hand to silence him. Hashirama turned to his younger brother.

"Brother, I understand your worries but I want to try my best to come to terms with the Uchiha, even if it mean giving my blood to them. I want both the Uchiha and Senju to overcome their differences and unite. I want future generations of both the Uchiha and Senju to be able to live together and forget about how their ancestors fought just because of their hatred for one another," He looked toward his youngest grand daughter and her spouse-to-be as they both are purified by the priest; so beautiful, pure, had so much innocence. She personified those words. He felt terrible that he had to give her hand away so early in her decade and five years of living in the world.

"And also, my grand daughter will be an living example of both clans coming together finally." He said as watched as they both completed _san-san-ku-do. _Hashirama looked away and closed his eyes as their marriage came to its final. "Forgive me, my fair lady," he whispered as he had nicknamed her that, "I know your heart is torn from this and I pity that you sacrificed yourself for the greater good of our future but I hold high hope in you and I know you'll do what's right," He knew his grand daughter very well, she held her clan and the future of her clan above her own self, "I hope you'll find happiness, may Kami be with you through what ever troubles you come across." He finished.

He felt a hand touch his and looked beside him to see his beloved Mito, staring at him with as much sadness in her eyes as his. He squeezed her hand and smiled.

Madara smirked in triumph; he has taken Hashirama's grand daughter as his own. He looked down at his bride, dressed in all white like a goddess she was. He looked over her features and grew more satisfied. Upon making the Pact, traveling through the Senju Konohagakure, he had come across her. What immediately caught his attention about her was her hair and eyes, so rare among her clansmen. Her skin was pale, not at all tan. His first thought was that he had to have her. He may have been over thirty years her senior but that didn't stop his wants and desire for her.

Raising his large callous hand to touch her cheek; her skin was warm and as smooth as marble. She looked up at him, even while sitting down, he still towered over her small delicate frame. Her bright viridian eyes glowed up at him and her red stained lips quirked into smile. He looked at her lips; kami, he couldn't wait to feel what they were like against his. Trailing his eyes past her lips to her long swan-like neck, he couldn't wait to kiss...leave marks among her flawless skin.

"You are mine." He said.

He watched as she leaned her face in his palm; both her small, warm hands came up to caress his hand, "I promise, I will be a kind and obedient wife to you, my lord, in health and in sickness I will remain loyal to you as Uchiha Sakura." He had married twice within his lifetime and both women said the same exact words as she but they have never affected him this much as the words coming out her sweet mouth. He just couldn't wait...

Finishing with the ceremony, both him and his wife approached Hashirama. Sakura immediately bowed to him while Madara, albeit irrespectively, heeled as he stared Hashirama straight in the eye. He smirked at him, "I'm honored that you gave permission for me to wed your grand daughter, Lord Hashirama."

Hashirama frowned, "If I hadn't, we'd still be fighting purposely," Hashirama took a step closer to him and leaned toward him, for only he could hear, "Let this be known that if any harm shall come upon her under your care, I will nullify the pact and will come back with force that you should be wary of; so keep an eye on your men. I feel the intensity of the hatred from both our groups in this room." Madara smirked before looking around as if he had no idea but he sensed it before arriving. The hostility between Senju and the Uchiha was still fresh, both clans walking on egg shells wondering when the other would strike.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lord. She will be very safe and well cared for under my watchful eye, old friend." He finished before placing a hand on her hip, "Come Sakura, there are a person I want you to meet." He said walking away from Hashirama's skeptical look. He always was a very watchful man.

Leading her to his fellow clansmen, Madara immediately felt the animosity grow; he felt her grip his arm tighten. He felt sorry for her, she had to live with this if she lived with him; he had enough power over his people to stop the hate for only a minute but centuries of hate, he could never change that.

"Sasuke!" He called. Almost immediately a boy his wife age appeared before him. Sasuke bowed but not before sending a glare of contempt toward Sakura.

"Yes."

"I have a duty for you; for now on you are her personal bodyguard when I'm not present at the district, you are to never leave her side. If any harm is brought to her, I will hold you responsible and you will be severely punished. Do you understand?" Madara commanded. Sasuke looked at him with disbelief before slightly bowing his head once again.

"Yes, my Lord." his voice filled with distain.

"Sakura, this is my grandnephew, Uchiha Sasuke, you are to never trust any other Uchiha but him, understand?"

"Y-yes, my Lord." Satisfied, Madara signaled his men that it was time that they leave and celebrate the marriage of the Uchiha Patriarch and the new arrival of his bride.

**XxXxX**

Returning to the Uchiha District, all the men celebrated for their clan's head marriage. Eating hearty food and drinking sake, Madara specially added more sake so his clansmen would forget his marriage to a Senju woman. He looked beside him, his new bride sat uncomfortable, her eyes drawn to her lap, trying to avoid any eye contact from the men around her. He frowned slightly, "Sakura." He called. Her eyes snapped up at him in surprise.

"Yes?" She breathed out.

"Eat; you will need your strength." He said. She nodded before grabbing her chopstick and began eating the bowl of rice before her. Madara began to wonder; did she even get what he had just implied to her? Tonight, they were going to consummate their marriage. He wondered if she knew anything about intimacy, most likely not. Earlier she hadn't figured out his stares were of lust. He smiled a bit as he watch her put rice in her mouth, right past those luscious lips of hers. He was more than willing to teach her the pleasures of what a man can give her and what she can do with that pretty mouth of hers.

He slowly looked away from her, bringing his nuptial cup of sake to his lips. Indeed, he'll enjoy himself tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Ninja Scrolls*~**

**Summary: **At the dawn of Japan's Azuchi-Momoyama period, two rival clans of ninja, the Senju of Konohagakure and the Uchiha District, are engaged in a bitter blood feud that has spanned for centuries. The leader of Senju, Hashirama, tired of all the blood shed, makes an agreement with the leader of Uchiha, Madara, to form a No-Hostility Pact to put an end to the centuries old hatred but under one condition that Madara explained that he must have the hand of Hashirama's youngest grand daughter.

**A/N:** _The anonymous review; I don't think Hashirama's too young to be a grandfather, I mean of course he is but otherwise he's in his mid to late forties. I really don't feel like doing the math but to me, it kinda adds up. If it doesn't, so be it, its called fan fiction for a reason sweetie :)._

_I swear, this was an awkward chapter for me. I'm not innocent to sex but it sure is embarrassing to describe it. At one point I just stopped, like I can't do it anymore! Finally able to get back to it, my internet connection started acting funny and I lost most of my work. I almost started crying but as you see I made it! Lol!_

_To TheOpenedWay, you don't know how star struck I was when I saw your review, like my heart just stop. I'm definitely gonna keep working on it now not that wasn't, Lol._

**XxXxX**

"Ah...wait, my lord."

Madara pulled away from her neck; and stared at her, her pink dusted cheeks looked as attractive as her hair. Her eyes held innocence and confusion; probably mostly because she couldn't describe what she feeling at the very moment. Grabbing onto the collar of her yukata, he pulled it down until her chest was exposed to him. Her small hands gripped the bedding beneath her, embarrassed and unsure because she had never been shown to a male. Her eyes were clenched and her lips were pulled in; he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Open your eyes." He said. She slowly opened them and stared at him, he could tell now that she was frighten, feeling pity on her, "I will bring as much pleasure to you, try to relax." He said running his hand into her hair. He watched as she nodded her head before bringing his attention back to her chest. Her breasts were smaller than what he was used to but strangely he found them satisfying and cute, as one would say. She still had a lot more growing to do since she was still in her adolescent years. He gently grabbed one and began kneading it, her reaction was almost immediate as she let out a sigh.

He brought his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth; this time she let out a loud moan. He switched to the other one, giving the same attention as he did to the other. Opening the rest of her yukata, he let his eyes roam the rest of her body, he raised a brow questioningly, for woman that didn't practice the ninja arts, her body was surprisingly physically fit, without further thinking he ran his hands over her small waist before resting them on her hip; he noted that her hips were wide enough to carry a child. He kissed his way down her chest to her navel before stopping at what had to be the purest part of her. He lifted both of her legs and placed them on his shoulders, holding them there with his hands around her thighs, once again caught off guard, her thighs were powerful. He glanced up at her; her head was turned to the side, she had brought one of her hand to her mouth while the other still gripped at the bedding.

He flicked his tongue out as a experiment and felt as she slightly jumped from the contact. She was so sensitive from every touch he placed on her body. Knowing him, he was irritated by every little thing; to when someone sneezes if its total silence in a room, even when someone keeps scratching the same spot longer than necessary. With her, he found it...not irritating?

Knowing exactly where to touch, he spreaded her legs a little wider to open herself up to him and licked the small pearl that would cause her to go crazy and crazy she did. He licked and kissed her as moans erupted from her throat recklessly. So caught up with her exotic taste, he didn't noticed that her hand had left their bed before she gripped a handful of his hair. Looking up at her, her eyes were clenched tightly as if preparing to be hit. The grip on his hair became stronger, he knew that she was nearing and soon.

"M-My...Lord!" She gasped. "I...I...something ah!" He grew amused by her fumbling of words trying to describe to him something was happening with her body. Her legs began to tremble as he pulled her pearl in between lips and flicked it back and forth with his tongue and with one last tug; she threw her head back, her legs clamped a vice-like grip on his head as she climaxed. Finally pulling away and licking his lips of her release. Watching her as she caught her breathe and her current state; she was ready.

"Turn over on your hands and knees." He said, he smirked when she slowly turned over on her stomach and lifted herself up, almost weakly. That one orgasm had made her that weak? He untied his obi and let his own yukata fall from his body. Grabbing onto her hips, he slid her back against his groin. Probably caught off guard by this action, her arms finally gave out as her face hit the pillow.

Holding himself, he rubbed it up and down her slick entrance before slowing pushing the head past her lips. he grew alarmed when he heard her hiss of pain and hands grip the pillow. He held her hips tighter, "This will hurt." He told her before pushing himself all the way in. A loud scream full of pain escaped her before she covered her face into the pillow. As she whimpered into the pillow, Madara tried to keep himself from going wild on her. She was tight, almost uncomfortably tight. Oh Kami, he needed to move.

Pulling out a little, he pushed back in. A tingle ran its way up and down his spine as pleasure invaded his body, he couldn't help himself but to do it again, this time taking a little more out and on the verge of slamming back into her. Her whole body jerked and a small cry left her, he couldn't tell if it was one of pain or pleasure but he continued. He hissed as he felt her vaginal wall quiver around him, he couldn't help but to let his prowess take over.

What seemed like tireless hours of thrusting hips and moans; she finally met her end once again, she began to push back against him trying her best to make the feeling stay as long as possible. He lifted the side of his lip a little, amused that his wife wasn't as innocent as she looked.

**XxXxX**

Pulling out of her and letting go of his grip on her hips, she fell on her side. He observed as she pulled her knees in, her arm fell in between her legs. Her lips were slightly parted as she tried to catch her breathe. He smirked before laying down beside her and pulling her back against his chest, her body still trembling. Before he knew, she stopped and light snoring could be heard. He pulled away from her, covering her body with the blanket. As much as he wanted to stay with her, duty called.

Getting dressed in his normal attire, he took one last look at his new bride before sliding the door open. Stepping out, he looked to his side to see Sasuke leaning against the wall beside his room. "I will not be present until afternoon tomorrow." He told him before leaving him. Sasuke stared at the retreating back of his leader. He stood in front of the entrance of his room and stared down at the sleeping girl. He glared before sliding the door close. Why did he have to marry this...vile woman into their clan.

If it wasn't for his head on his shoulders, he would of already killed the woman. His hand was just itching to take out his sword and slit her throat as she slept. Learning of the news his clan leader would be marrying a woman from the Senju to induce peace between the rivaling clans; he became livid. The clan that they hated for centuries were coming together...just like that! Something like this couldn't be solved with a peace treaty or one member marrying into the other clan. Something like this would keep going on until one ceased to exist.

What confused him was his leader. Why would was he so willing to marry a Senju, much less the granddaughter of his greatest adversary. He knew that Madara's hatred for the Senju ran deeper than any other Uchiha...unless he had something else planned. Deep in thought, he looked up to see the sun raising. It was dawn already. He heard small footsteps come close to door before it slowly opened. He looked up to see the groggy girl looking toward the sun also before trailing her eyes to him.

He looked at her annoyed as she smiled at him. "Its nice isn't?" She said.

"Hn." He said looking away from her.

"It always made me think that...even though we were fighting, we both woke up to the same sun."

Looking at her once again, his eyes heatedly stared at her, "What are trying to say? We Uchiha are the same as you vile Senju?" He watched as her eyes sadden.

"Why do you feel so much hate toward my clan?" She asked.

"Because I do." He said.

"But why?"

"Stop questioning me! My duty is to watch you not make small talk!" She jumped from his suddenly loud tone. She stared at him for moment before stepping back into the room

"You know, when I was little girl, the teachers of my clan told me the Uchiha were disgusting, not to be trusted and hated for who they were. I asked them why, because I saw no reason to hate you. Did you ever ask?" She rhetorically asked, sliding the door close. Sasuke glared at the empty she stood in. How dare that woman question him? He didn't nor did his clan need a reason to hate her people.


End file.
